Longing for you
by Pattou
Summary: A small drabble where Natsu confesses his love to Gray. Nothing special, just a random drabble-


By the time the steps noise grew closer, Natsu knew that it was over. He was going to give his last breath, going to close his eyes and keep the feeling hidden in his heart forever with him. Sad was to know that that very person was now somewhere near fighting as well. Ridiculous was his coward side for not having letting his word slipping past his lips and cruel was the pain piecing through his abdomen with every slight moment he made. Why? Why had he been so stupid and just ignore what others always told him to do? Why was he now ready to close his eyes and swim through the pain he was feeling? Was it really the end or was he ready to give up on a life he didn't have time to start? Natsu didn't know the answer, he just knew that he needed to see him. To feel him one last time.

Opening one of his eyes, the pinkish haired male watched the person in question approaching, slowly as if the time had suddenly become slower and with every step made by the unknown person Natsu slowly moved, trying to get away from that place. Trying to find the place where the love of his life was fighting, the place where he should be, where he belonged since his very first breath. It was hideous, stupid how life can play dirty tricks. How destiny can change within seconds with just a bad calculated move and at that very moment, he was fighting. Fighting against the pain made by the wound on his chest, against the throbbing heart asking for the needed person and obviously against the sleepiness washing over his mind. Did he want to die? Of course not, he still needed to live. For him, and for Gray.

He didn't know how he did it. He didn't know how he found the courage to lift his body from the ground and swing one of his fire first to the enemy but in the end, he did it. He found himself leaning against one of the trees surrounding the place while one of his hands pressed the deep wound on his chest, groaning and fighting the tears forming on the corner of his eyes. It was now or never, he needed to move, to run as much as he could to find him. Gray was everything to him. The person who cared for him when he suddenly collapsed, the person ready to hear him when he had problems or the person with whom he fought the most in the guild. Shortly, Gray was the person he had ever loved.

Amazing is how fairy tales sound so cute and mesmerizing. How they tell we can do everything while believing that it's possible. That love is nothing but the most beautiful feeling in a human being life and perhaps it is true. Perhaps it is beautiful when you find the right person to share a life with but, what is love when that person slips right form your fingertips? Leaving you behind with nothing but a heartache and a mind full of unwanted memories? Yes, Natsu knew that there was a possibility of being rejected. A possibility of never seeing him again after confessing but at the same time, he knew that it was real. He knew that his love wouldn't be over. No matter where he went or what he did after dying, his love would remain the same.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed from the place she was standing, looking as bad as the pinkish haired male even though no wounds could be seen. "What happened to you? Oh my gpd! We need to take you out, we need to take you to Mirajane!"

"No…" Natsu mumbled, coughing a few times to then groan as the pain grew its intensity. "I need to see him Luce… I need to see Gray!"

"What did you finally decide to confess your feelings? Did you finally open your eyes?" The beautiful girl asked before crossing her arms over the chest, giving the other a side glance, a glance that showed nothing but displease. "Gray can be a man but I'm pretty sure that he will flip if he sees you like that. You're strong Natsu, you can fight and live through this."

Seeing the beautiful girl approaching to his side and wrap one of her arms around his waist, Natsu inclined his head towards her shoulder before letting this one rest in that same place. Too tired to think, too tired to argue. At that very moment, he just needed to be treated, to get well and to see him even though his heart was wishing to check if the beautiful darkish haired male was okay himself. "Is Gray okay?"

"I don't know, I lost contact with Erza as soon as we were attacked!" Lucy retorted, moving through the small path in the middle of the woods, trying to hold Natsu's weight however, completely failing as her knees grew weaker themselves. "We need help…"

"Just leave m…"Turning his head to the opposite side of his friend, the handsome male coughed a few more times before tugging his lips upon a gentle smile and pat her on the head. "Go find someone, ask them to come here and get me. I promise to stay alive for Gray…"

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled, eying the pinkish haired male with a worried expression. "I…"

"Just go Luce, you can't carry me by yourself. I am too weak to walk…" With those last words, Natsu found a place to sit and leaned his backs against a tree while one of his hands still pressed down his wound.

"I'll be as quick as I can… I'll be right back!"

Chuckling at the sound of his friend words, the handsome male just simply decided to nod his head and give her yet another one of his smiles, the kind of smiles that could make anyone's day better. The kind of smile that made Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Sweeping his tongue over his dried lips, the pinkish haired male leaned his head against the tree trunk and slowly started to count. Count the numerous moments he had argue with the person he loved. Count the number of times he had wished to hug the other but ended brush it off with his middle finger and obviously the times he wanted to kiss the sweet pair of cherry kisses when the latter talked. It was agonizing to the point of letting the very first tear trickle down his cheek. He just wanted to stop time and stay in those moments forever. Where both of them were happy and Natsu still stupid.

Reaching one of his hands up to his hear, Natsu slightly run his fingers through his hair before abruptly turning his head towards the sound of steps approaching. Nervous? Of course he was nervous, he didn't know if it was help or the enemies however as soon as the loud voice reached his ears, the handsome male fluttered his eyes open followed with his lips but no sound was made. Why? Why couldn't he say his name? Why couldn't he talk when he needed the most? Where was he hiding? Pressing his lips together in pure frustration, the pinkish haired male, with the very last strength left in him, got up from the sit he had previously chosen to sit and followed the sound. The sound of his voice, the same voice constantly yelling his name.

One, two, three, the count of steps continuously was made as he walked through dense woods surrounded him. Heart racing inside of his chest as the other's voice grew its intensity, meaning that he wasn't as far as he thought be. Gulping the remaining saliva in his mouth, Natsu kept walking without stopping. Turning into different ways and somehow, after a few minutes, long minutes he found him –embracing himself as if some peace of him had left. As if in his place was no other than a body without a soul however, when the sorrow flashing through the latter's face became noticeable to Natsu, this one started to move as fast as he could, didn't even minding the very irregular floor below. He just wanted to hug him, to let him know that everything was okay, that both of them would be fine.

"Grrr…" Natsu tried to say the latter's name while extending out his bloody hand. "Graaa…"

"Natsu?" As soon as Gray turned his head, the horrific vision shocked him to no end. How? How did Natsu end up in such bad shape? "What happen? We... We need to take you to someone who knows how to treat wounds! Natsu; are you even listening to me?"

No, Natsu wasn't listening to the other in fact he was observing, comforting his pain with Gray beautiful features. It was amazing how the latter could easily make him feel better, how the love he felt towards that same person was even bigger than the pain felt but at the same time he did know that if he didn't see a doctor he would die. "I…I have s-s-something to tell you!"

"There's no time for that! We need to go, we need to get you out of here!" Gray retorted hurriedly sliding one of his arms around Natsu whom took the chance to lean his face forward till their forehead pressed together. "N-natsu…"

"Listen to me…" The pinkish haired male mumbled, tugging his lips upon a smile before fluttering his eyes shut. "I've been dying to tell you this for a long time now however I don't know when or how did it start, I just know that every time I look in your direction my heart increases its beats, my soul longs for yours and my body craves you. I've wanted to pin you down and just steal those lips of yours so many times that I've lost the count. I just… I never thought that I would be confessing like this. Looking like a fucker which has no life inside of him but remember Gray, no matter what happens or doesn't you just need to know something. That I, Natsu Dragneel, love you more than anything in this world. I love your stupidity and your cranky personality. You are and will be the best thing that happened in my life… I love you and always will!"

"What…" Taken aback with the sudden confession, the beautiful stunned male stared at the person in his arms, still smiling like an idiot. The person that was hurt but somehow managing to hide the pain. The person he had admired and grow to love, the person he wished to be with. The person he would never let to die even though future was giving him a really bad timing. Natsu couldn't die, at least not when they had just found their mutual feelings. "Natsu, don't say that kind of bullshit when you look like shit. I want a proper confession where your last words will be, 'Gray Fullbuster will your honor me by marrying me?' those will be your words, the words that will make both of us happy and as well one…"

No more words needed to be add, everything had been rightfully explained and so without losing any more time, the pinkish haired male pressed his lips onto Gray's plumped ones to let their love speak for the very first time. True are the very last words in fairy tales, happy endings do happen and Natsu understood that when a group of voices started to call out for him and the darkish male before him simply shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows.


End file.
